Drunken Pureblood
by KittyVampireMouse
Summary: The one time Kaname let's loose and he ends up naked with someone next to him. BEST NIGHT EVER!


_**Warning! Yaoi ahead if you no likey turn around.**_

_**Boy x boy action! For all yaoi lovers enjoy.**_

**"Drunken Pureblood"**

It was a quite day at Cross Academy. All the students were given a day off and everyone was enjoying it except Kaname Kuran. Kaname was doing his usual paper work for the senate while all the other night class students goofed off.

Suddenly a light knock came from the door of his room. "Come in," he called not even looking up from his work. Takuma entered and gave the pureblood a concerned look,"Kaname, it's our day off you shouldn't be working".

"I'm almost done Takuma and it's not like I have anything else to do," said Kaname.

Takuma just smiled. "Well now you do. Me, Kain, Aido, and Shiki are going out tonight and you should come with us," he said as he walked up to Kaname's desk. Kaname gave him a questioning look. He'd never been invited to simply hang out with friends, but he remained resistant,"I don't think so, I still have work to do".

Takuma huffed as he went over and grabbed the pureblood's arm. He pulled Kaname out of his chair and then out of the room with him. Kaname struggled at first, but when it became clear that Takuma wasn't taking no for an answer he simply followed along.

Kaname was pulled down to the moon dorm's lounge where Kain, Shiki, and Aido were waiting. "About time," said Shiki in his usual monotone voice.

"Do you know how hard it is to get Kaname to stop working," replied Takuma.

Kaname was just standing there waiting for the couple to stop bickering when Aido came up to him and said,"Don't worry Kaname-sama it'll be fun". After Shiki and Takuma finished there squabble the vampires left to go to a small club in town.

They'd been there for only a few minutes and already Kaname felt out of place. Unlike his friends he was alone. Shiki and Takuma were practically humping each other on the dance floor and Kain and Aido were ordering some drinks from the bar. Meanwhile poor Kaname was sitting alone at the table getting hungry eyes from every girl and gay guy in the club.

"Here Kaname-sama, this'll take the edge off," said Aido as he and Kain slid into the booth with what looked like a lot of alcohol. Hanabusa pushed a strong looking drink in front of the uneasy pureblood.

"I don't know Aido," he said as he examined the dark red liquid.

"Trust me Kaname-sama. You drink some of this and all your stress will melt away,"

"I suppose I can drink a little,"

Aido smiled as he watched Kaname empty the glass. Kain knew that Aido had ordered the strongest drink they had for the pureblood and he was very interested to see were this would go.

**2 Hours Later**

Kaname was being thrusted between Shiki and Takuma, and he was loving it. The pureblood had drank ten of whatever Aido had given him and he felt unbelievabley good. He felt hot, sexy, and a little bit horny.

"Guys we need to get Kaname back home," said Kain.

"Oh, alright," agreed Takuma as he looked at the dazed helped Kaname into the car and left for cross academy.

"Have you ever looked at Zero's butt?," asked Kaname as he laid his head on Takuma's shoulder. The question made all the vampires freeze. Did Kaname just bring up Zero's butt? Hanabusa thought it'd be fun to humor him,"What about it?".

"It's so firm, I just wanna squeeze it, heh heh, but that would be inapropriate for a pureblood," slurred the drunken vampire. Takuma was suddenly struck with an idea.

**Back at Cross Academy**

Zero came into his room only to be shocked by the sight of Kaname Kuran laying on his bed. "What the hell! Why are you in my room?!," he yelled.

"Heh heh, because I don't have the balance to walk to mine,"

"You're drunk," stated Zero.

" Yollow, oh wait, I mean bingo,"

Zero was still mad about the vampire being in his room, but he kind of felt bad for him. Whoever took him out and got him drunk off his ass just left him here. "Well, do you need anything?," asked the hunter.

"Yes, your cock up my ass would be wonderful, thank you," giggled the intoxicated pureblood.

Zero's face lit up red. Was Kaname playing with him? He wasn't sure, but he was pissed for some reason. He stomped over to the bed and pinned Kaname's hands,"You want it, you got it".

Zero viciously ripped at the pureblood's clothes until Kaname lay naked beneath him. The hunter's eyes raked over Kaname's body with pure lust. Kaname squeeled in delight and quickly hugged tight to the hunter. Zero was a little confused by this. Wasn't he raping the pureblood? Why was Kuran so happy about it?

"Why are you happy?," asked Zero.

"Because after all these years you're finally going to be mine. Not Yuki's, not Ichiru's, but mine," said a dreamy eyed Kaname.

Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kaname didn't just want a quick fuck he wanted a relationship, with **him**. Not wanting to miss this opportunity the hunter quickly removed his own clothes and moved in between the pureblood's legs.

"Kaname, I'm going to make love to you until you can't think of anyone else but me,"

"Oh, Zero that's all I've ever wanted," replied Kaname as he pulled Zero down for a lust filled kiss. It was a battle of tongues that the hunter eventually won.

Zero started at the pureblood's neck and kissed his way down to Kuran's navel only stopping to give a few quick nips to Kaname's nipples. Kaname was loving the attention. He was mueling like a cat and the noises were starting to get to Zero. Who knew that the pureblood could make such sounds.

"Aaah! Zerooo," Kaname moaned in absolute pleasure as Zero gave him the best blow job of his pureblood writhed and wiggled on the bed as Zero basicly devoured his cock. Kaname was getting ready to cum when the hunter suddenly pulled away. Zero smiled at the pitiful whine that came from the disapointed vampire.

"Zerooo, why'd you stop?," asked the lust high pureblood.

"Don't you wanna cum with me,"

Kaname smiled happily and quickly nodded his head,"Yes, let's cum together Zero".

Zero went to stretch Kaname, but was stopped by the vampire's hand. "What is it?," asked the hunter. Kaname blushed," I like it rough". Zero nodded and positioned his hard length at Kaname's pink pucker. The hunter carefully entered his new lover. The heat was amazing, Zero could hardly believe that no one had tried to fuck the pureblood already, but he was happy to be the first. He smiled as he watched Kaname moan and cling to him. They both had explosive orgasms. Kaname had passed out got tucked in tight to his pureblood before falling asleep.

The next morning Kaname woke up to a possessive arm wrapped around him. When he tried to get up and sneak out the strong arm pulled him back against a warm body. Just when the pureblood was about to jerk away he heard a growled, "Don't you dare".

Kaname smiled and snuggled back into the warmth that was Zero Kiryu.


End file.
